


Wow, that was exactly what i needed

by lilnctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Someone dies, dont @ me, i dont know, you are his friend or girlfriend, yuta is an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnctzen/pseuds/lilnctzen
Summary: You help Yuta feel better after a frustrating day in the practice room.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Wow, that was exactly what i needed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it is not what you think it is. I wrote this in the comment section of an Instagram post with a gif of Yuta looking frustrated.

"Why me?!?" Yuta yelled tossing his phone to the side and hyperventilating while trying not to cry. You burst into the room laughing because you thought he was joking, but once you see him giving you a death stare you start to worry. "Hey, you okay?" "No" "can I help?" there was a long pause until his eyes lit up and he smirked, you smiled as you sensed his mood change. "Actually, yes, you can. Stay right there, I'll be back." Then he left the room for only a few minutes. 

He came back with the biggest smile you've ever seen and you chuckled because it was cute. "Can you turn around?" He said happily while jumping up and down like a toddler. You turned around and not even a second later you felt his hands on you and as you smiled you felt a sharp pain in your back and you screamed as you felt him stab you multiple times until you bled out and died. He then laughed the hardest he ever has. "Wow, that was exactly what I needed!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know yall liked it, don't @ me if you made it this far.


End file.
